1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine revolution limiting apparatus, and in particular to a system and method for limiting maximum engine revolutions during a break-in period.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often recommended with internal combustion engines to limit the engine operating speed during an initial break-in period. Limiting the operating speed places less stress on the engine initially and allows components to seat relative to one another. Engine components operate without undue stress that might otherwise damage some of the components.
In the past, such limiting of engine speed was accomplished by simply informing operators that the engine should be operated at or below certain engine speed limits for specified initial time periods. However, an owner of a new vehicle often wants to test its speed and acceleration. The recommendations are ignored and damage to the engine may occur.
Devices and systems have been utilized that limit the engine operating speed during an initial break-in period and at other times when engine operating speed should be limited. For some applications, as the break-in period proceeds, it is desirable to increase the engine speed limit. Existing devices that limit revolutions during break-in do not provide for increasing the revolution limit.
Devices have been developed that provide for revolution limiting during a break-in period. U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,303 to Aoki shows a fuel injection pump governor. Although the device provides for limiting engine RPMs during a break-in period, the system uses a spring type governor that is mechanically actuated. The device must be manually reset after the break-in period. U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,822 to Daniels shows a programmed break-in mode in a two cycle engine. The Daniels patent teaches only control of an oil pump at two modes in a two cycle engine and does not provide variability and utilization with multiple different engines or multiple settings.
It can be seen that a new system and method for limiting engine speed during a break-in period is needed. Such a system should provide for variability of the break-in period and the engine limits. Moreover, the revolution limiting should utilize methods that provide for safe operation of the vehicle if the limit is reached during the break-in period. Multiple different time break-in periods and maximum engine speeds should be possible for gradual break-in. The present invention addresses these problems, as well as others associated with limiting engine speed during a break-in period.